


The test

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Little did you know. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 22 Birthdays are a big deal, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, Caretaker Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: "Hey Dean?What do you think our Results are going to be?"I blinked roughly when Sam spoke for the first time since we got here.His question breaking me out of my train of thought,-"I don't know Sammy.For all we know the test results could be screwed,And they could show that one of us is actually a girl named Candy.Who parents sold them on the black marketSo that they can finally have tacos on a Tuesday."Sam stilled for a minute before he sent me one of his classic bitch faces."Really Dean?I was being seroius.And you should be too,These Results are kind of a big deal you know?"-Written in a world where once you turn 18 you take a test to find out which of the 10 categories you are inVanillaCare giverLittleDom/mistressSubOwnerPetSwitchSadistMasochist.And once you find out where you belong your whole life changes especially when you turn 22.-Or the one where Dean is forced to take the test to find out where he belongs, only once he finds out he isn't very happy where he is placed.





	The test

Dean's Pov-

_________

 

"Hey Dean?

What do you think our Results are going to be?"

 

I blinked roughly when Sam spoke for the first time since we got here.

His question breaking me out of my train of thought,

One where I was happily day dreaming about that chick from last nights porn.

 

_Mmm good times._

 

"Dean?"

Sam asked voice slightly higher then normal.

 

I huffed in annoyance as I slowly lifted my face from my hands so that

I was now looking up at him.

I watched him with tired eyes as he nervously fiddled with the long ends of his hair.

His long legs bouncing up

And down with every shaky breath that he took in.

I shrugged finally with a huff.

 

"I don't know Sammy.

For all we know the test results could be screwed,

And they could show that one of us is actually a girl named Candy.

Who parents sold them on the black market

So that they can finally have tacos on a Tuesday."

 

Sam stilled for a minute before he sent me one of his classic bitch faces.

 

"Really Dean?

I was being serious.

And you should be too,

These Results are kind of a big deal you know?"

He said roughly as he went back to curling his hair around his finger.

 

I frowned as I watched him play with his hair.

 

  _Yeah I know you don't need to remind me Sammy._  

I thought coldly as I placed my head back into my out stretched hands.

The only sound in the waiting room was the nervous tap of Sam's Feet

 Against the aluminum

And my own heavy breathing.

 

_Sam just doesn't understand._

_This test was not a way to find ones inner self_

_Or one that showed you the correct path for your life._

_No._

_This damn test was a hindrance._

_It was made to place people into a small box,_

_One that was so small that it choose_

_What job you could have_

_Who you could date_

_Where you can freaking live._

_Hell it even decided what fucking food you could eat._

_And I will be damned if anyone tells me I can't have my morning pie._

 

I let out a huff of air,

As my hands ran up my face

And landed on the top of my head.

My face now pressed Into the crook of my arms.

 

_I mean I guess I get it._

_He is a kid._

_Hell he just turned eighteen only a few months ago._

_He is young,_

_And lost in life_

_And just wants a damn test to tell him which path to take._

_Life is a real shit show,_

_And sometimes you just want to go to some one who has all the answers._

_But this is not the place to find your way In life._

_For all everyone knows this big test could actually just be a big load of crap._

 

My thoughts stilled momentarily when I heard a small group of teenagers walk in.

All of them talking loudly about how which category they thought they would be placed in.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to block out their high pitched voices.

 

_So finally three years after the legal age,_

_I took dammed the test._

_But if it was up to me_

_I would have never taken the stupid test in the first place._

_I am only here because some ass hat of a police officer,_

_Pulled me over for speeding_

_And took way to long looking over my ID._

 

I sighed as I lifted my head slightly toward the rowdy group of teens.

My feet shuffling against the floor as I did so.

 

_But it is too late now,_

_I am here_

_And already took the test._

_So let just hope my fucking pie doesn't have to pay for it._

 

"Dean Winchester?"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name being called,

My tired green eyes meet with warm brown ones.

 

"Are you Dean?"

The women asked in a soft voice,

I only nodded as I watched her carefully.

 

_Too scared to move._

 

I saw her crack a small smile,

"Well come on then Dean,

I promise I don't bite."

 

_Usually I would retort with something along the lines of_

_"What if I want cha to sweetheart?"_

_Followed by a cheeky smirk._

 

But I couldn't find it in me right now to do those things,

So with a nervous glance toward Sam

I got up from my chair

And made my way over to the petite nurse.

 

 _"_ Good luck Dean."

 

I stilled slightly as those words left Sams mouth half of me wanting to bolt out the door

While the other half wanted to tell him to go first.

All those thoughts where stopped however when the women in front of me,

Grabbed my arm

And guided me to a small tan room.

 

I didn't fight her as she carefully sat me down in one of the chairs that faced a black desk.

She smiled at me before she left the room,

Closing the door softly behind her.

 

"Dean is it?"

 

I jumped slightly

As my eyes caught sight of a older women sitting behind the desk in front of me.

 

"Uh,

Yeah.

I'm Dean."

 

I said awkwardly as my hands clenched together in my lap.

The women nodded before her eyes left mine

To look at the Yellow folder in front of her.

 

"Ok Dean.

Before I read your results

And give you more information about them

I want to ask you a few questions first is that ok?"

 

Her eyes lifted from the folder

As she looked at me with a questioning gaze.

I cleared my throat

Before I nodded.

 

"YeaH.

That's -

That's fine,

Go ahead."

 

_Did my voice just seriously fucking crack?_

 

She smiled lightly before she spoke again.

"It says here in your file that your are 21.

The legal age for this test is 18.

So tell me,

Why haven't you taken this test yet.

Why wait until it was only a few weeks before your 22 birthday?"

 

I flinched slightly at the mention of my upcoming birthday.

 

"Um-

That's kind of a personal thing.

Family issues

And all that jazz."

 

I said softly followed by a forced chuckle,

She didn't seem amused though as she stared at me with dark eyes.

I instantly stopped laughing,

And shifted my gaze from her face to her shiny black desk.

She sighed softly as i felt her eyes look over my face for a second.

 

"Alright that is fine.

I would usually push for a better answer,

But considering your category

And the fact you look like you did not get any sleep last night.

I will let you slide."

 

I know I should have felt happy that she let me off easy,

But the reason she let me off had my blood going cold.

 

"Because of my category?

...

Is it that bad?"

 

I asked softly as I tried to push back the feeling of panic in my gut.

 

She frowned at me,

" Oh sweetie,

Don't say that.

No category is bad.

Ok?

And your category is definitely not bad."

 

I bite my lip as I felt the panic slowly start to go away at the reassurance.

 

"I can tell you your category now if you want,

Or I can give you a few minutes to calm down."

 

I shook my head instantly.

"No.

No.

Now is-

Now is good."

 

I heard her let out a breath before she nodded.

 

"Ok then.

Now it is."

 

She looked back down at the yellow folder.

It was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again.

 

"Alright Dean.

How we usually do this is in sections.

We usually start with your category

Then say some more specifies about your category.

Like what things may interest you

Or what job is most suitable for you based on this.

Is that alright with you?"

 

I nodded quickly as I tried to to swallow the lump in my throat.

 

"Alright Dean.

I will try to break this to you easily,

Since you already seem so worked up over it."

 

She took a deep breath before saying the one thing I wished She wouldn't say.

 

" _You placed into the little category."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that I found of mine that was left un finished so i decided to finish it up :)


End file.
